


GONE

by ChemicalNovember



Category: Killing Stalking, 킬링 스토킹 | Killing Stalking (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Oh Sangwoo - Freeform, Smut, Yoon Bum - Freeform, Yoon Bum's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalNovember/pseuds/ChemicalNovember
Summary: Yoon Bum has a surprise for Sangwoo.





	

 

 

_~Strumming my pain with his fingers_

_Singing my life with his words_

_Killing me softly with his song_

_Killing me softly with his song~_

The radio was playing that song again. The house was quiet as the sun bathes the kitchen with its orange light. Yoon Bum dances to the song. His feet made light tapping sounds on the floor.

_~Telling my whole life with his words_

_Killing me softly with his song~_

He’s unusually happy, maybe because that was his special day.

Sangwoo will be home any minute now. The thought made Yoon Bum smile.

_~Strumming my pain, woah... oh..._

_He was singing my life, yeah..._

_Killing me softly with his song_

_He's killing me softly with his song_

_He's telling my whole life with his words_

_He's killing me softly with his song~_

He finished setting up the dinner table and sat on the kitchen counter, his feet dangling in the air as he waited for the man he loved.

Suddenly, the door opened and Sangwoo stepped inside. He looked perfect as ever. Yoon Bum quickly jumped off the counter and tackled Sangwoo into a warm hug. “Welcome back, Sangwoo.” He smiled and kissed the taller man’s lips.

Surprise painted Sangwoo’s face-- either because Yoon Bum can finally walk again or because of the sudden change in Yoon bum’s character. The past week, after he made Yoon Bum watch him have sex with Jieun, Yoon Bum had been so distant to him. He voluntarily confined himself in the basement and pissed Sangwoo just so he can get beaten up badly.

Maybe Yoon Bum finally snapped. That’s what Sangwoo thought. He abruptly pushed Yoon Bum away.

”You’re disgusting,” Sangwoo said.

Yoon Bum was hurt by Sangwoo’s words. It was obvious from the look in his eyes, and the smile he gave him was poorly veiled.  Even with such cold and twisted heart, just by seeing how Yoon Bum poorly masked his hurt expression made his heart pound fast.

Sangwoo pulled Yoon Bum by the neck and kissed him. It was a hungry and dominant kind of kiss; he used his tongue which made Yoon Bum moan, “Sangwoo, Sangwoo”

It reminds him of that day when Yoon Bum tried to escape from him. He hung him up in the air and the helpless and desperate moans of Bum made him hard that he jerked off to him.

“Strip.” Sangwoo commaded as he closed the door.

Yoon Bum did what he’s told.

He loves how Yoon Bum surrenders himself easily to him. He’s so pathetic.

Sangwoo pushed him down on the floor, making the dark haired man fall in a heavy thud.

“Ow!”

Sangwoo took off his coat and got on top of Yoon Bum. They were going at it on the cold wooden floor. He kissed Bum’s lips, then down to his neck, and chest, leaving red marks on the other’s pale skin.

“Sangwoo... S-Sangwoo…” Yoon Bum gasped when Sangwoo bit his nipples. “Sangwoo~” he moaned again.

“Shut the fuck up.” Sangwoo bit Yoon Bum’s nipples much harder.

“Ah~” A mix of pain and pleasure can be heard in Yoon Bum’s groans. He bucked his hips, brushing his bare erection to Sangwoo’s covered one.

“Shit.” Sangwoo cursed. He removed his tops and put Yoon Bum’s fingers inside his mouth. He licked them thoroughly, both of them watching each other with hunger and lust. Sangwoo removed Bum’s fingers from his mouth and said, “Loose yourself. Quickly.”

Yoon Bum gave Sangwoo a smile before he turns around and inserted a finger inside his ass. Sangwoo removed the remaining clothes he has and stroke his dick with his saliva.

He watched Yoon Bum prepares himself- one elbow supporting on the floor, the other hand was working himself on his nether region. Yoon Bum had four of his fingers inside his ass. Sangwoo presumed that Yoon Bum already prepared himself earlier.

“That’s enough,” Sangwoo pushed his dick on Yoon Bum’s lips. Getting the hint, Yoon Bum sucked Sangwoo’s hard cock. He swallowed him whole then licked the large vein underneath, before he paid too much attention of sucking its head like a lollipop and probing his tongue on the slit. After a little while of the stellar blowjob, Sangwoo lifted Yoon Bum’s head and let him straddle him as he kissed him.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” he whispered in a breathy husky voice.

“Please, Sangwoo,” Yoon Bum responded.

“You don’t sound like you want it badly,” he whispered closer in Bum’s ear before he nibbled it.

“Ah~ S-Sangwoo, please, Sangwoo~” Yoon Bum desperately pleaded. Sangwoo sucked Bum’s neck again, leaving a bigger and darker mark this time.

Yoon Bum, being carried away with the pleasure, held Sangwoo’s dick and used his other hand to stretch his ass before he impaled himself on Sangwoo’s long and thick dick.

“Ah~” he moaned out. It was different from the dildo that he used back then. Sangwoo was bigger, and felt much better. Bum started to move, when he finally got used to the feeling. He bounced lightly up and down, and not a while later he’d been riding Sangwoo and had been having the time of his life.

Sangwoo groaned;it honestly felt good.

“Ah... ah... ah~” Bum moaned out as the loud slapping noise of flesh hitting against flesh filled the room.

Sangwoo laid Yoon Bum on the floor without removing his penis inside him. He pulled his dick out till the head was visible before he thrust again and buried his entire manhood in Yoon Bum’s pink hole.

Bum cried in pleasure. Sangwoo’s very good at this. Yoon Bum moaned like a dirty whore and Sangwoo was enjoying it. He held Yoon Bum’s thighs and thrust to him in a faster pace. Both the wet slapping sound got faster and higher along with Yoon Bum’s lewd moans.

Yoon Bum reached for his own leaking and throbbing dick- which yearned climax, but Sangwoo swatted his hand away, and squeezed the base of Bum’s cock, preventing him from cumming.

“Sangwoo let me come,” Yoon Bum pleaded, but Sangwoo clearly have no intention of letting go of Bum’s dick. He thrust inside him at the same fast rhythm.  

“ _Sangwoo.. Sangwoo~.. Please let me come.. Sangwoo~_ ”

Sangwoo released his hand and semen shot out of Yoon Bum’s Dick. After Yoon Bum’s another climax, Sangwoo finally released his load inside Yoon Bum’s ass.

They lay there on the floor, catching their breaths and still in their highs of pleasure. They’re not done yet, they’re not at their limit yet.

“Sangwoo… I prepared something for you.” Yoon Bum said.

Sangwoo picked up Yoon Bum and carried him to the kitchen. “What’s this all about?” he asked.

Yoon Bum smiled and passionately kissed Sangwoo on the lips again. “Today is my birthday. This is the first time I get to celebrate with Sangwoo, so I made a feast.”

Sangwoo gave him an odd look and at the same time blushed for an unknown reason.

“I’m happy that I’ve done it with Sangwoo.” Yoon Bum lowered himself down from Sangwoo’s arm. Semen dripped out of his ass when he walked and pulled a chair for Sangwoo.

“Why are you even happy? You have sex with the man who broke your legs and locked you up in a cold basement.”

Yoon Bum placed his hand on Sangwoo’s cheek. “It’s because I love Sangwoo.”

Sangwoo laughed at Yoon Bum’s moronic words.

“I love Sangwoo very much that it hurts me. You don’t love me back.” Yoon Bum took the knife that’s resting on the chopping board and stabbed himself repeatedly on the stomach and chest.

Sangwoo watched in horror as his favourite toy bathes in blood like the rest of his victims. He scrambled off from his seat and knelt beside Yoon Bum.

“No, no, no, no!!” He pulled the knife from Bum’s chest and put pressure on the multiple stab wounds.

“Sangwoo... You’re a psycho,” Yoon Bum croaked, blood was quickly gushing out from his body. “No one will ever love you the way I do because you’re a twisted piece of shit.”

“SHUT UP! FUCK YOU, BUM! YOU’RE LYING! FUCK YOU!” Even if it’s useless, Sangwoo still tried to stop the blood gushing out from Yoon Bum.

Yoon Bum laughed weakly. This is what he got for stalking Sangwoo and putting up with his shits for a long time.

“Goodbye Sangwoo.” Yoon Bum sighed before his heart stopped beating.

The silence was deafening. Sangwoo will lose nuts more than he did. The radio played their song again.

_~Strumming my pain with his fingers_

_Singing my life with his words_

_Killing me softly with his song_

_Killing me softly with his song_

_Telling my whole life with his words_

_Killing me softly with his song~_

Sangwoo cried in regret. All the time he spent with his stalker, his words of love, all those sweet and pathetic moans and pleading are now distant memories. Yoon Bum is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I killed precious bby Bum... but I was really heartbroken by the 17th chapter... This is a fruit of bitterness.


End file.
